highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Sitri
Summary The first of the young devils gathering is a battle between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory inside of a recreation of the mall located near the Kuoh Highschool. The rules of the match is that the participants are not allowed to destroy the environment, putting the Gremory Group who specializes in powerful environment destroying attacks, at a sizable disadvantage, and the second rule is that Gasper isn't allowed to use his Sacred Gear or drink Issei's blood. With Gasper's primary assets banned he is ordered to split into a flock of bats and spy on the entire mall at once. Predicting that Sona would think that they'd send Issei to the enemy base while arranging for a distraction to draw off Sona's forces Rias instead uses Issei and Koneko as the distraction while sending Kiba and Xenovia as the main fighting force. Sona, having anticipated Rias's strategy, first lures Gasper into the Malls grocery store where he is incapacitated by garlic and defeated by Sona's forces. Secondly Sona, having anticipated Rias's strategy, sends her main fighting force consisting of the rook Tsubasa Yura, the queen Tsubaki Shinra and the knight Tomoe Meguri out to meet Kiba and Xenovia in the mall while sending the pawns Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura to fight Issei and Koneko. Koneko ends up using Senjutsu to defeat Nimura while Issei and Saji fight with Genshirou using his own life force as substitute for demonic power. During the fight Genshirou attaches one of the modified lines from his sacred gear Absorption Line to Issei which slowly drains his blood and does not disappear even after Saji is defeated. Xenovia meanwhile has her Ascalon, loaned to her by Issei as she was unable to completely control Durandal, thus causing unnecessary damage, incapacitated by Yura using the Reverse spell to turn her weapon's holy attack into a demonic one, followed up by Tsubaki using her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice to multiply a attack by Ascalon and send it back to Xenovia. Xenovia gives the Durandal to Kiba who combines it's aura with his Holy Demonic swords to Create "Durandal Birth" and eliminate the enemy knight and rook. The two sides forces gather in the malls main lobby where Sona reveals her plot to defeat Issei. Issei demonstrates his new ability, Pailingual, which allows him to effectively read Sona's mind and determines that the one that they are talking to is merely a illusion created by the bishops with the real one on the roof. Asia attempts to save Issei using her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and for her troubles becomes another victim of the Reverse spell which turns her healing aura into a damaging one eliminating her as well as a Sitri bishop Momo Hanakai. After Issei is finally eliminated Akeno flies into a rage and eliminates the other Sitri bishop Reya Kusaka. Kiba confronts Tsubaki alone and eliminates her using Durandal while Rias confronts Sona on the roof. Sona ultimately resigns from the match. Participants Battles Store Interior *Issei vs Genshirou *Koneko vs Ruruko *Akeno, Asia, Issei and Koneko vs Momo and Reya Parking Garage *Yuuto and Xenovia vs Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Tomoe Rooftop *Rias vs Sona Results *Gasper is eliminated using Garlic Store Interior *Issei vs Genshirou (Winner: Issei) *Koneko vs Ruruko (Winner: Koneko) *Akeno, Asia, Issei and Koneko vs Momo and Reya **Issei and Asia is eliminated by Momo who eliminates herself in the process **Reya is eliminated by Akeno (Survivors: Akeno and Koneko) Parking Garage *Yuuto and Xenovia vs Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Tomoe **Xenovia is eliminated by Tsubaki **Tsubasa, Tomoe and Tsubaki are eliminated by Yuuto (Survivor: Yuuto) Rooftop *Rias vs Sona (Winner: Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko) Trivia *The remaining members of Rias Gremory's Peerage in her Rating Game against Sona Sitri are those who were eliminated in the former's Rating Game against Riser Phenex and also the ones who joined Rias Gremory's Peerage before Issei. Category:Rating Game